All American Girl
by fierceb-tch96
Summary: Melissa Crawford has just been cast in the movie version of All American Girl. She is the new americas sweetheart. So what the hell is she doing with Alex Gaskarth? Good girl gone bad to the extreme.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Crawford has just been cast in the movie version of the Meg Cabot book All American Girl. She is the new Americas sweetheart. So what the hell is she doing with Alex Gaskarth? Good girl gone bad to the extreme.  
I'm making up for all the stories I had no end to with this one. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. It would also be really cool if you check out my other pieces. -Kerri**

"I am hung over as fuck", I said across the room where my manager/ best friend Rachel was waiting for me to wake up with a bottle of water and a bottle of Motrin.

"I know, but happy twenty second birthday", she said as I swallowed the pills and chugged the rest of the water bottle. I stood up and shook my head to get rid of last night's birthday adventures.

"Thank you", I said as I hugged her. I walked into the bathroom where I was kind of satisfied to see that my hair was still kind of straight and my eyeliner was smeared so bad I looked like Ke$ha in the Tic- Tock video. I brushed out my hair, washed my face but didn't put more make up on. Tonight were the VMAs and I was presenting an award so MTV was sending over a makeup crew to make me look good.

I walked back out to find the crew was all ready there and because my hotel was on the same street as the theater I would literally walk onto the carpet after I got ready. A

After the makeup crew gave me a smoky eye and a tan I slipped on a gold glitter strapless dress and four inch Jimmy Choos and was ready to go, but not before I wiped off the makeup they used to cover the small tattoo on my wrist. I walked out of the hotel with Rachel and ended up taking a car down the street to the theater. As soon as I exited the car cameras flashed and I stopped at the Buzznet camera first to do an interview. Alex Lipshaw from Hey Monday was the correspondent for the show tonight.

"Melissa Crawford, how do feel about presenting tonight"

"I'm really excited. MTV couldn't have been more courteous about flying me out here and I'm really glad I get to do it".

As the red carpet people started pushing me on to the next camera.

"Melissa one more question!"

I pushed away from the people shoving me off and stood back in front of Alex Lipshaw.

'So, Melissa we hear you are presenting with one of the nominees tonight. How does it feel to be able to meet one of your favorite musicians?"

"I actually don't know who I'm presenting with yet", I said in all honesty.

"Should we leave it to be a surprise?"

"I think that's a good idea." I told him and kept walking down the carpet, doing interviews.

I kept walking and getting pictures taken and by the time I was at the end I was ready for the after party already. I was ushered to my seat and sat down next to an empty seat, and Rachel. A minute later a man walked down the aisle of seats and sat next to me, followed by four other guys. I didn't pay much attention until I heard the man next to me laugh. The laugh was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't until the lights in the theater went out and the show was about to start that I finally looked over to see who laughed. As soon as I looked, I turned my heard around and looked straight forward. Jack Barakat was sitting right next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, it's Kerri. Just wanted to let you know that some very unexpected things are bound to happen within the next few chapters. I might be doing a flash forward in a little bit, so and suggestions for that are totally welcome. Just message me or leave it in a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I sat and looked straight forward. When the host was finally done with the intro I looked over at Rachel.

"Girl look", I said and nodded next to me. She leaned forward and looked next to me.

"Shit!", She said., " you love all time low"

"I know right!"

We watched the rest of the show and I tried my best to not to look at jack. It wasn't until the fourth commercial break that a man came to get me and walk me backstage to present. I got up and followed him into the deserted hallway. It wasn't until I was almost backstage that another man came up to me.

"Melissa, this is Alex he is presenting with you."

Another guy started to emerge from behind him and I think I died and went to heaven when Alex Gaskarth stepped out. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dress shirt with a vest and a tie. It looked like he died his hair because it was now more reddish brown than blond. But he still looked hot. So very hot.

"Hi", he said and stretched out his hand "I'm Alex"

"Melissa", I said and shook his hand. We stood back and waited for our turn to go on stage.

"So how long have you been in LA?" He asked me

"I actually just moved here."

"Nice. Where from?"

"Baltimore."

"Are you a Raven?" He asked

"Um, hello? Waco for Flacco" I said as I high fived him. Hot, funny, a ravens fan. I could really get used to this guy.

"You ready?" he asked and grabbed arm as we walked out on stage. I nodded and walked out with him and presented the award without falling, stumbling, or forgetting my lines. I think I deserved a drink. I walked out the back exit to meet Rachel in the car that was taking us to the after party at our hotel.

"Job well done", she said and gave me a high five. "And it was even better because you didn't pass out in front of Alex."

"I know right. I was actually kind of surprised at myself for not saying anything stupid."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yea. Did you know he's from Baltimore?"

"No I didn't."

"Well he is, and he's a Raven. How many guys in California are ravens fans? One and its Alex fucking Gaskarth".

"Tell me about it"

I sat back in my seat of the car and thought about Alex until we got to the party. We were in a VIP booth with other people from the show we had met but we were still waiting for more people to arrive because of how empty it was.

"I'm going to get a drink," I told Rachel

"Ok"

I walked down the stairs to the dance floor and the bar and stood against it to get my drink.

"Hi, one champagne please"

"Make that two", a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Alex standing behind me.

"Thank you", I said sitting down.

"Any time", he said and held his drink up to toast with mine. We both took a drink at the same time and his eyes never left mine.

"So Baltimore to California. Why the move?"

"Well the whole Americas sweetheart thing had a lot of people wanting me to do movie roles and none of them were in Baltimore, so I didn't really have a choice."

"That's sad. I'm sure Baltimore misses you."

"Thanks. What about you."

"I live in Baltimore, but the whole tour thing kind of sucks. I mean I'm at home maybe ninety days a year, but other that I'm either here, or somewhere else in the world."

"Wow that sounds pretty insane."

"Yea. But it's worth it. I have twenty visas in my passport I wouldn't have without the band."

"Twenty visas. Wow."

"How many do you have?"

"Twenty-one." I said. Our conversations went on like this until people started leaving so I decided to leave and check in on Rachel.

"Can I walk you to your room?", he asked sweetly

"I'd love that". I said and he took my arm. We wooed to the elevators in silence, but when the elevator doors opened my eyes just about popped out of my head. Rachel was full on making out with Jack Barakat in the elevator.

"Jack?' Alex asked

"Rachel?" I asked

"Oh hey guys we were just going up to jacks room to. . . sleep." Rachel said

"Sleep?" I asked

"Or something something along those lines". Jack said.

"Wait, dude where do I go? I will not be in the same room as you while you get nasty, and we are sharing a room.", Alex said.

"You can stay in our flat". Rachel said. "I won't be there and we have an extra bedroom in it."

"Only if you're ok with it". Alex said and looked at me. My breath cought in my throat as I thought about sharing a suite with Alex for the night.

"Melissa's fine. You won't even know she's there"

"Thanks Rachel".

"Love you bitch", she said as the elevators closed.

"I never thought that would ever happen."

"Me too", I said and laughed. Together we walked to my flat and I opened the door revealing the large space.

"Wow" he said under his breath.

"Do you want drink?" I said. I was already starting to feel a little buzzed but i needed another drink to help me through tonight.

"Sure" he said and walked into the kitchen. I made another martini and gave it to him.

"So what about you relationship life?", he asked

"Well, my last legit boyfriend was last year but I've really been working since then so I couldn't really do anything at the time. What about you?"

"Single. I'm glad you are too.

"Why are you glad I'm single?"

"Because if I tried to kiss you and you were in a relationship with someone, well let's just say I don't want my ass kicked."

"So are you implying that you were going to kiss me?"

"Well I still might"

"What's holding you back?" I asked

"Nothing", he said and brought his lips to mine. I set down my drink and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned into my mouth and I jumped up onto his waist as he started to move to my room. This was happening fast, but I didn't care. I can't pass this up. He is too good. We got into my room and he dropped me down on the bed. I giggled and reached up to grab his tie and pull him closer.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing". He said. I bet you can guess what happened after that.


End file.
